Robert Simon Quade
Robert Simon Quade-Secret Service Agent-Wild West ,United States told the story of two Secret Service agents: Robert Simon Quade, the charming gunslinger , and Augustus Jordon the brilliant gadgeteer and master of disguise. Their unending mission was to protect President Ulysses S. Grant and the United States from all manner of dangerous threats. The agents traveled in luxury aboard their own train, the Omega Warrior, equipped with everything from a stable car to a laboratory.Robert Quade had served as an intelligence/cavalry officer in the US Civil War; his "cover" during the series is that he is a railroad president. After retiring from the Service by 1880 he lives on a ranch in Mexico. Jordon's past is more obscure; when he retires in 1880 he goes on the road as the head of a Shakespeare traveling players troupe. . Robert Simon Quade is born in March 1, 1842.First Son of Colonel Robert Solomon Quade and Lucy Quade. 1861 American Civil War begins. Robert Simon Quade joins the Union cavalry, serving under General Buford in 1861.He meets Ulyseas Soloman Jordan during the war. Lieutenant Robert Simon Quade saves the life of the badly injured Confederate colonel, Noel Vautrain Robert Simon Quade is promoted to the rank of Major April 9, 1865 General Robert E. Lee surrenders to General Ulysses. S. Grant. The Civil War is over. April 14, 1965.President Abraham Lincoln is assassinated by John Wilkes Booth, in service to the Knights of the Golden Circle Ulysses S. Grant is elected President of the United States. He makes Robert Simon Quade and Ulyseas Solomom Jordon special agents of the Secret Service, answerable only to him. Although Grant had yet to officially take office, West still refers to him as "Mr. President. *Sleeve gun (a Remington derringer, featured in many episodes). In a few episodes the ejecting/retractable support-arm of the device had other useful gadgets attached to it instead of the derringer, such as a tiny squirt-can containing acid, iron climbing-claws, and various blades. *Lock-pick in the lapel of the bolero-style jacket. *Throwing knife in the collar of the jacket. *Various explosive devices fitted in the jacket's lining, inside his belt (and its buckle), and a secret compartment in his holster. *A flat metal barbed climbing-spike and a thin, but strong attachable rope or cord that could be shot into a wooden beam or wall from either his derringer or revolver. *A small hand-held rod with a built-in spring-loaded motor-driven winch. When used in conjunction with his climbing-spike and rope, the rod-winch can either hoist him upwards to a building's roof, for instance, or lower him into a deep pit, the distance depending on the length of rope deployed. *Extra bullets in his belt buckle. *A thin, but extremely strong wire flexible enough to be coiled and fitted in the inner lining of the crown of his hat; the wire has multiple uses, and is also capable of sawing through a steel bar. *Breakaway derringer (featured in numerous episodes). Usually the handle and trigger mechanism is located in the hollowed-out heel of one boot, while the barrel assembly is located in the other boot's hollowed-out heel; the two pieces snap together and lock. Often bullets for this breakaway derringer are dispensed from a secret compartment in his belt-buckle. *A wad of plastic explosive in the hollow heel of one boot; the fuse attached to the hem of his jacket. *A break-away blow-torch, each piece hidden in each hollowed-out boot heel. * *board the train: *Two pistols on a wooden swivel-stand on desk, activated and controlled by a knob on the fireplace. *The fireplace conceals a secret escape door and an emergency flare signal. *Several pistols, a few rifles, shotguns, and other assorted weaponry hidden behind a sliding wall-panel behind the map at one end of the railway car. *A shotgun hidden under a revolving table-top March 22, 1829 1836 October 20, 1837 March 1, 1842 1846 1847 1848 1849-1850 1859 1861 1862 1863 1864 1865 April 9, 1865 April 14, 1965 April 26, 1865 April-May 1865 1866-67 1868 Know Relatives.(Father) ,(Mother) Tameara Quade(Daughter)Secret Service Agent Robert Simon Quade is the father of nine children by 2 marriages,